It's a Love Hate Relationship
by TheSlashingQueen
Summary: Elijah and Cm Punk aren't always hating each other what really happening behind the scenes is it Love or shall it always be H8 i was bored and you know what happens wheni get bored....SLASH ELIJAH BOURKE,CM PUNK,TOMMY DREAMER


**A/N: Well Hi! Another wrestling fic lol I'm addicted, this one is about CM Punk (Phil) and Elijah Bourke but it includes a couple of other characters like Tommy Dreamer and RVD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the characters lol sure I wish I did but I don't!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's a Love Hate Relationship**

Phil sat outside the ECW building waiting for Tommy to come out, ever since Phil had started out at ECW Tommy had been like a second father to him. Tommy was the first person to take any notice of him, the first person to show him around backstage and to his new backstage locker room. Tommy Dreamer had been one of CM Punks first true friends.

Tommy clambered out of the exit to the car park he saw something in the corner of his eye and recognised it at once he gently turned his head look at his so called 'Foster Kid' Punk was sitting on a bench waiting for him but he didn't think the kid noticed him yet...probably sleeping.

"Hey Kid" he said quietly checking if he was awake or not

Phil bolted upright "Hey Tommy where ya been? " he said a bright smile beaming on his face

Tommy couldn't help but laugh Punk looked like a little kid who just got a puppy for Christmas "Just talking to some friends"

"Ohhh I get it I'm not good enough for you anymore huh?" he said his voice laced with sarcasm

"What Phil don't be silly your one of the only people that means anything to me "

"Tommy?"

"Yeah"

"I was just joking"

"ohhh"

"..."

"..."

"Hey you two" A husky voice said from behind them

Tommy and Phil both spun around and looked behind them only to see Elijah Bourke standing in the doorway

"Uhh Hi Elijah" Punk said Elijah always freaked him out and made him feel sorta uncomfortable in one way or another

"Hey Elijah"

"Oi Dreamer take the night off from 'babysitting' I'll drive Punk to the next show and he can stay over my place"

"Uhh no that's ok I can do that" Dreamer said

"No c'mon man enjoy life seriously when was the last time you went out i'll take care of Phil"

"Well do you mind Phil?"

"Uhh i guess not" Phil did mind but he did also agree with Bourke when he said Tommy needed to get out and have some fun

"Well I guess I could use a good night out and go with Rob down to the bar"

"Go for it we'll be fine" Elijah said full sincerity in his voice

"OK well I'll see you two at the next show then you better take good care of him Bourke I don't give him to just anybody"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"See you have a good time with Rob Tommy" Punk was extremely happy for Tommy

"Yeah you too"

"Soo now then shall we head to my car"

"Umm okay sure" Punk said as he stood up, they walked over to his 4 wheel drive land rover Punk got into the front passenger seat and Elijah into the drivers side

"Great match today against Chavo you were really hittin him for six there"

Punk giggled at the comment Elijah was really funny when he used all that slang language.

"Whats soo funny" Elijah couldn't help but start laughing either when he saw the goofy smile that graced the face of Phil 'I guess it's contagious he thought to himself.

'They had had some falling outs before but actually talking to Elijah outside of the ring he wasn't such a bad guy' Phil thought

The ride was quiet except for the conversations inside the care both of them enjoying the company of the other and the scenic environment of North Carolina.

Finally the car came to a holt outside the Charlotte Hotel.

"So lets head upstairs to room 56"

They both got out of the car and grabbed their bags from the back seat and continued up to Elijah's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elijah opened the door and signalled without words for Phil to go in, Phil complied to the silent request and walked in to the surprisingly cosy apartment, it was surprising for Phil to see this whole different side to Elijah, The Elijah Bourke he thought he knew would have had beer bottles lying around everywhere and the place would be a complete and total mess but God being here in this exact moment he had to say everything was really neat and it was certainly very homy.

"Elijah you have a great apartment "

"Thanks, hey since its only 7pm why don't we go out to a really great restaurant that i know of its only down the road"

"uhhm sure but I think I'll have a shower first if you don't mind "

"Of course I don't go ahead, down the corridor and first door to the left"

"Thanks won't be long promise"

"Take your time" Elijah chuckled out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Thanks for reading please r&r next chapter will probably be up soon **


End file.
